


Love Actually

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve goes to pick up his old army buddy from the airport, the person he tackles is someone else entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As soon as Steve saw him, a smile broke across his face and he broke into a run. He managed to dodge the numerous people milling around at airport, nearly tripping over a few pieces of luggage.

  
When he was only a few feet away, he dove to tackle his friend and shouted as loud as he could, "Look sharp commando!"

  
It was only when the man turned, that Steve realized that the very handsome man he was about to tackle was not his old army buddy.

  
Before he could even react, they were both splayed on the hard, airport floor, himself practically on top of the stranger.

  
"Oh my gosh," he sputters and he scrambles onto his elbows, trying to survey if he'd done any damage, "I am so, so sorry! I thought you were my friend, you look so similar from the back, I'm so sorry, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

  
The other man doesn't say anything at first, he just slowly runs his eyes over his face, then down to his chest and arms and back up to his face.

  
"Wow, you're really gorgeous." The man finally says with a smirk.

  
"Oh no, do you have a concussion?" Steve says, feeling himself blush slightly. Because as embarrassed as he feels, he can't help but also notice how attractive the man is, the man who he's still on top of.

  
"Let me help you up." He finally says, his voice breather than he means it to be. He slowly climbs off of him and reaches down to help the other man up. He can't help but take in the man's lean form as he stands, clad in a suit that looks expensive even to his inexperienced eye.

  
"But really, are you sure you're okay? Did you hit your head? Can you tell me your name?" Steve says, trying to come back down to earth.

  
"I'm fine, I've taken much worse hits than that." He says with a sly smile, before continuing, "And my name is Tony. Tony Stark."

  
He sticks his hand out and it seems like so much more than just an invitation for a handshake. It seems like a invitation to something new, something exciting, something... Something Steve hadn't felt for a very long time.

  
"Nice to meet you Tony, I'm Steve Rogers." He says with a smile, feeling how warm Tony's hand is when it closes around his own. "And again, I'm really sorry about that. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, please let me know."

  
"Oh, I can think of a few things, Steve Rogers." Tony says, his eyes running over him. "But let's start with dinner, say tonight? 8 o'clock?"

  
"Dinner would be great." He says, Tony's face breaking into a smile so warm he swears he can feel himself melting a little bit.

 

Steve eventually notices Tony still hadn't let his hand go, but only when his friend finally finds them and hollers at him for being too busy flirting with some hottie to help him with his bags.


	2. How Tony Stark is tackled by 4,000 pounds of star spangled muscle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love actually from Tony's point of view.

This was ridiculous.

  
Here he was, Tony Stark, billionaire genius playboy philanthropist, spending his Sunday picking up Rhodey from the airport.

  
And not even a private airport, one where he was being bumped into every three seconds and couldn't even get a decent cup of coffee.

  
He would have just sent a car, except Rhodey had made a joke about him being too much of a prima donna to pick him up, like he was even close to being too-

  
"Look sharp solider!" Are the only words he hears before he's tackled to the ground by approximately 4,000 pounds of muscle.

  
Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck.

  
This is why he flew private.

  
Because he has better things to do than being tackled by-

  
... By about the most gorgeous man he's ever seen, who's busy babbling away on top of him, which really doesn't bother him, cause anyone who is that hot can be as vocal as they want as long as they're on top of him.

  
Or beneath him.

  
Or even next to him at the right angle.

  
"Wow, you're really gorgeous." He finally says with a smirk, realizing he hasn't heard anything that the other man has said.

  
"Oh no, do you have a concussion?" The other man says, blushing in the most endearing way. And suddenly Tony realizes he is so screwed if this stranger is not only breathtakingly handsome, but also sweet. "Let me help you up."

  
And suddenly a warm, strong hand is effortlessly helping him up and Tony can't help but notice the other man's eyes roaming over him, pausing before continuing "But really, are you sure you're okay? Did you hit your head? Can you tell me your name?"

  
"I'm fine, I've taken much worse hits than that." He says with his most winning smile, "And my name is Tony. Tony Stark." He reaches his hand out, hoping to once again feel that strong, warm grip that he could see himself getting used to.

  
"Nice to meet you Tony, I'm Steve Rogers." Steve says as he takes his hand. The smile that spreads across his face makes Tony's heart jump in a way he hasn't felt in years. "And again, I'm really sorry about that. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, please let me know."

  
"Oh, I can think of a few things, Steve Rogers." He says before he can stop himself. And from the blush that Steve gets, he doesn't seem to mind too much. "But let's start with dinner, say tonight? 8 o'clock?"

  
Tony can practically feel himself holding his breath until Steve answers, "Dinner would be great."

  
He can't help the smile that spreads across his face, or the fact that he notices Steve is still holding his hand, or that he doesn't mention it to Steve until his friend shows up and won't stop heckling him for it.

  
He really can't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> A third chapter may possibly be added from Bucky's point of view!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
